callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PP90M1
The is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The PP90M1 first appears in "Hunter Killer", where it can be found with or without a Red Dot Sight. It can also be found with a silencer. It is also found in the mission "Turbulence", carried by Makarov's men and the FSO . It is also seen wielded by Russian forces in "Mind The Gap", "Goalpost", and African Forces in "Back on the Grid" and "Return To Sender". Multiplayer The PP90M1 is available from start in the Grenadier default class and unlocked at Level 28. It does not have high recoil, but it does have a somewhat obstructive muzzle flash. The PP90M1 is a very versatile submachine gun, ideal for short to medium range combat. There are a variety of useful attachments for the PP90M1. The Suppressor is a good choice since it eliminates muzzle flash, making it easier to stay on target. This is especially true at medium range, where damage drop off is not as much of an issue because of its very high fire rate and low recoil. Red Dot Sight is another good choice since it is gives a clearer view on target and the muzzle flash is not as obstructive. Extended Mags or Rapid Fire make good attachments for this weapon, especially when coupled together. The increased magazine size can also compensate for the high fire rate. This combo allows enemies to be quickly dispatched at close range, without fear of depleting the magazine. Scavenger or Sleight of Hand are good perks to help increase ammo or decrease reload times for this weapon, as it has a moderately long reload time. Steady Aim is very useful as the high fire rate makes it very easy to dispatch multiple enemies at close range without having to aim down the sights, saving time and potentially preventing the player's death. Range is a useful Proficiency for the PP90M1 as it removes one of the weapon's main weaknesses and allows the user to be more flexible with the gun on larger maps. The PP90M1 is also available as one of the loadouts in Infected where it has the Kick proficiency. The first infected will also receive a PP90M1. However, it will have Range and Extended Mags equipped. Survival Mode The PP90M1 is available in Survival Mode at level 38 and costs $2000. The PP90M1 is also used by Chemical Agents. Because of its rather high damage up close, high fire rate, and decent amount of ammo, it is an effective weapon in close quarters combat. Sleight of Hand is a necessity for its long reload time. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery PP90M1 MW3.png|First person view of the PP90M1 PP90M1 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the PP90M1 PP90M1 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the PP90M1 PP90M1_Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the PP90M1 PP90M1 model MW3.png|The PP90M1 in third-person PP90M1 Pick Up Single Player MW3.png|PP90M1's pick-up icon in singleplayer when equipped with Red Dot Sight and Suppressor Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The PP-90M1 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It performs very similarly to its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart; both have the same magazine capacity, low recoil, and good hip-fire accuracy. One difference being that the muzzle flash has been increased dramatically. In single player, it is used by Russian forces in various missions. Gallery PP-90M1 ACOG First Person BOD.png|The PP-90M1 in first person with an ACOG Scope PP-90M1 Reloading BOD.png|Reloading the PP-90M1 Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The PP90M1's serial number is XC220319. *In Create-A-Class, the PP90M1 has a rail, but in-game, it is only present if an optic is attached. *In "Turbulence", it's possible find a PP90M1 with all attachments equipped. It can also happen with some AK-74us, but they cannot be picked up. *The suppressed PP90M1 found in the level "Bag and Drag" has a different firing sound. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified *The naming of the PP-90M1 is inconsistent; it is referred to as such in the HUD during gameplay, but it is called "PP90M1" in the Create-A-Class. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Submachine Guns